just a random crossover
by lolperson2
Summary: first ever haloxakame ga kiru crossover why would you not read this?


Hello and welcome to the house of the undead…wait…what…...this isn't ….oh…..ok….oh…..uh huh…I hate you …sir ill fu-

ANYWAYS sorry about that intro thought this was a different story! XD

Well this story is about a bunch of minor and major characters in halo being thrown in to the world of akame ga kiru! …..well…..this should be interesting….please bear with me through the story because this is my first time writing a fanfic with the horror genre so any of you guys that are ACTUALLY good at writing horror fic's can you please give some advice on how im doing?...oh yea im starting the story on the first chapter of akame ga kiru. Yes there will be humor OR MY NAME IS JUSTIN BIEBER...its not…..its lolperson2. yes for all the people that have read my profile there will be at least one telkorian in the story…..it may or may not apply to the plot…..just say'in.

So here is the list of halo character's making an appearance!

SPARTANS: shelia, cal-141, daisy-023, noble six, lucy-b091

ODST: rookie, O'Brien (the one from the babysitter), and first lieutenant Melissa McKay.

MARINES: ngoc benti

Shangheili: thel' raktasss(giving the shangheili from the Mona Lisa a name)

So those are al the halo characters that are going to make an appearance in this story. Oh yea im planning on making a strike witches halo crossover be on the look out for that!

ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

It was dark that was the only way he could describe the place he was in right now. He thought it was pathetic…him a Spartan-III…one of the two only Spartans that are ranked hyper lethal, to die the way he did…it was simply pathetic. He had always thought he would die on a mountain of covenant bodies, his combat knife deep in an elite's throat and a energy sword through his chest. He never thought he would die being held down like a dog and stabbed through the chest…at least he got half his wish. '_So this is hell…fitting though there is a lot less fire then I_ _was expecting'_ he thought as he floated in the never ending darkness.

Then to his ultimate shock….he landed on the ground.

"Ugh" he groaned as he rolled on to his side.

"Hey Spartan you ok?" asked a voice.

"huh?" grunted the disoriented Spartan as he looked up to see a group of people 4 other Spartans, 3 ODST'S, a marine, and ….a elite?

"Ah the last on has arrived" another person made there presence known through speak. Turning the Spartan saw a averaged sized human female. the woman had grey hair that reached down to her neck, had grey eyes, and wore an red dress that fitted her hourglass shaped figure perfectly, she wore no shoes.

"hello spartan B-312, the one's behind you are Shelia(blue mark IV Armour). cal- 141( green mark IV Armour with commando shoulder pads). Lucy B109(get it?) default halo reach Armour). john'rookie' Macintosh(regular ODST Armour,grey primary and secondary colors, lone wolf emblem. O'Brien(regular ODST Armour no colorization or emblem). Melissa McKay(same Armour as O'Brien). Ngoc bentsi( marine BDU), And thel' raktasss( spec ops Armour). Im so glad that all of you were not harmed when you entered in to this world."

"Unharmed? we could have been harmed getting here?!" a shocked O'Brien cried out.

" yes you guys could have been harmed now since i'm very busy right now i'm going to send all of you to another dimension because i really don't have the time to spare so here is a crate of all the things that you will need so BYE!" she didn't give any of them the time to respond as she snapped her fingers making the 10 unlikely heroes and a crate disappear.

"you guys better be careful...never know what monster's may show up...and some time's you cant distinguish between the humans and the monster's" the woman said before disappearing her self.

* * *

AND DONE!

i hope you like the VERY FIRST AKAME GA KIRU HALO CROSSOVER!*THROWS CONFETTI IN THE AIR*

yes i will include the flood...why the heck would i not?

hope you like the prologue

i dont own halo or akame ga kiru they are owned by there respective owners

please feel free to read and review

yes i will be foll owing akame ga kiru as closely as possible( may save a few live's i didn't want to die)


End file.
